1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for package assembly, and more particularly to a method for briefly stabilizing containers on a flat base member by temporarily bonding the containers to the base member with a hot melt adhesive that releases the container from its bond to the base member soon after the handling and packaging process is complete, and a package which consists of a rigid base member, containers temporarily bonded with hot melt adhesive to the base member, and a plastic shrink film encapsulating the base member and containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art packaging methods and packages do not address the special need of stabilizing containers on a flat base member during the brief period of package assembly by forming a temporary adhesive bond between the containers and the base member.
Placement of a group or pack pattern of containers on a flat base member poses a stability problem as the base member with containers is transported through a packaging or handling process. This is particularly a problem for intermittent motion packaging or handling systems, but is also a concern for continuous motion equipment. Even the machine vibration on a continuous motion machine can result in movement of containers on the flat base member, which can negatively effect the completed package, or the effectiveness of the packaging or handling system.
To avoid this instability with containers on a flat base member, many packaging or handling systems use a corrugated box or tray with four side walls. The box or tray forms a containment boundary so that movement of the containers during the handling or packaging process minimizes the stability problem.
A need exists for a temporary packaging method and package so that containers are restricted from movement when placed on a flat base member during the packaging or handling process, yet upon completion of the packaging or handling, the containers are free of this movement restriction.